Ward Is Dead
by retwin
Summary: Ways Ward could have died during every episode. Just my little cathartic take on a Ward-less Agents of SHIELD. All are pro Coulson/Skye


Ward Is Dead

(The Pilot- This Is A New World)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish I had Coulson in my back pocket. I would whip him out for some cheesy one-liners whenever I was having a bad day! If you recognize it then you know the geniuses behind the show came up with it. I am just a hack deriving personal pleasure from righting the wrong of Ward's existence. Enjoy!

"Look at this place," Ward pressed Coulson as they approached Skye's van. It is not as if he actually cares about collateral damage. Coulson is just stepping on Garret's toes with this one and Ward has to admit the bastard had called it right when he put him on Coulson's radar. It always burned when Garret was right but it was even worse when Ward failed his father figure.

"You are gonna risk thousands of lives over some nobody." Ward added feeling out of control. If Coulson succeeded in getting his hands on Mike Peterson then he would have another mark in his book. A strike against him that Garret would be sure to never let him forget.

"No body is nobody, Ward." Coulson tosses back at him and continues to swagger down the sidewalk as if he were some kind of gentleman hero.

God Ward hated the goody-goody façade this man oozed. No body is nobody he says but Ward knows that nobody is as good as this guy seemed to be. He would find his weakness and then he would pull the darkness out in him if it was the last thing he ever did.

"FitzSimmons will come through," Coulson assures him as he lifts the bull horn to his mouth and his calm, genial voice raises calling out to the Centipede Soldier inside the van. "Mister Peterson, good morning, we are not a threat. We are here to help, but you are in danger and we are here to take you in."

Ward could only stare at the man that was supposed to be his new boss. What kind of idiot actually thinks this guy has what it takes to deal with the likes of Garret's latest science experiment? Shaking his head at the incongruity of being part of this circus sideshow Ward is startled by the sound of metal screaming against metal. Snapping hinges and surprised gasps from the crowd.

It happens in slow motion. Coulson is laying back like a Neo wannabe before he even hits the pavement the corner of the van door is cartwheeling catching Ward off guard and clipping him in the shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Shocked at being thrown so violently to the ground Ward tried to push himself to his feet. His shoulder is on fire and his head feels like it is swimming. He only makes it half way into a sitting position before he is pressed back down by Coulson.

"Oh, man!" Coulson says and the shocked look in his wide cow eyes makes Ward feel real fear for the first time since he was waiting to be sentenced for trying to kill his brother. The man is pressing Ward's shoulder and that motion brings awareness to Ward. He can feel warmth gushing with each beat of his heart.

"I need a paramedic," Coulson shouts.

Dammit! He was bleeding out and Coulson can only lean over him with that face. The one that is too good to lie. The medical team is taking their sweet time and Coulson's voice is sounding more and more aggravating. "You're going to…It will be…"

Just before the darkness swallows him up he realizes that Coulson's goody-goody face is going to be the last one he sees.

It is a subdued but happy group that meet at the bar on the Bus. Fitz and Simmons are almost bouncing with elation at having perfected the Night-Night Gun and are quietly watching May pour each of them a finger of scotch.

Coulson has a pensive look in his eyes as he twists his hand watching the substantial amount of amber liquor in his own glass. Skye sidles up next to him and places a gentle hand on his arm.

"You did what you could," Skye murmurs softly.

"I know," Coulson sighed heavily. "I hate that we lost Ward. I would have preferred not to lose anyone today."

"You heard what the paramedic said," Skye moved even closer to his side and murmured, "His Subclavian and Superior Thoracic arteries were severed. Ward only had seconds and you tried to give him more. You did give him more."

"Only minutes," he shook his head sadly. "Even with the pressure I only gave him minutes. That does not change the fact that Agent Ward is dead."

"You couldn't save Ward but you saved so many others." Skye whispered staring up at him urgently. "If you had not acted when you did hundreds of people would have died. The stuff inside Mike would have ruined the lives of a lot of families. Not to mention that Ace still has a father because you had the right people out there today."

Everyone watches as May poured her own glass of scotch and then looks to Coulson. "Agent Ward," he said lifting his glass he looks deep into each of his people's eyes. The team raises their glasses and then drink as one. They will stand with him a shield holding back all comers. Like the Avengers they just needed something to bind them together. He has a good team because Ward is dead.


End file.
